Säkkijärven Polkka (Song)
Säkkijärven Polkka ("the Säkkijärvi polka"), also called the "Karelian-Finnish Polka," is a well-known folk tune from Finland, popular with Finnish accordionists to the extent that it can be called their national anthem. It was especially popularized by Viljo "Vili" Vesterinen (1907–1961). The tune was first recorded in Säkkijärvi (now Kondratyevo in the Leningrad Oblast, Russia), and the words sometimes sung to the tune point out that Säkkijärvi itself might have been lost, but that Finnish could at least keep the polka. In Girls und Panzer, ''it is used by Jatkosota High School. |- | style="padding:5px;" | '♦ LYRICS ♦''' Finnish Lyrics= ---- On kauniina muistona Karjalan maa mutta vieläkin syömmestä soinnahtaa kun soittajan sormista kuulla saa Säkkijärven polkkaa! ---- Se polkka taas menneitä mieleen tuo ja se outoa kaipuuta rintaan luo Hei, soittaja, haitarin soida suo Säkkijärven polkkaa! ---- Nuoren ja vanhan se tanssiin vie ei sille polkalle vertaa lie! Sen kanssa on vaikka mierontie Säkkijärven polkkaa! ---- Siinä on liplatus laineitten siinä on huojunta honkien Karjala soi - kaikki tietää sen Säkkijärven polkkaa! ---- Tule, tule tyttö, nyt kanssani tanssiin kun polkka niin herkästi helkähtää Hoi! Hepo surkoon ja hammasta purkoon kun sillä on ihmeesti suurempi pää! ---- Tule, tule, tyttö, nyt kanssani tanssiin kun meillä on riemu ja suvinen sää! Säkkijärvi se meiltä on pois mutta jäi toki sentään polkka! ---- Kun rakkaimmat rannat on jääneet taa niin vieraissa kulkija lohdun saa kun kuuntelee soittoa kaihoisaa Säkkijärven polkkaa! ---- Se polkka on vain, mutta sellainen että tielle se johtavi muistojen On sointuna Karjalan kaunoisen Säkkijärven polkka! ---- Nuoren ja vanhan se tanssiin vie ei sille polkalle vertaa lie! Sen kanssa on vaikka mierontie Säkkijärven polkkaa! ---- Siinä on liplatus laineitten siinä on huojunta honkien Karjala soi - kaikki tietää sen Säkkijärven polkkaa! ---- Tule, tule tyttö, nyt kanssani tanssiin kun polkka niin herkästi helkähtää Hoi! Hepo surkoon ja hammasta purkoon kun sillä on ihmeesti suurempi pää! ---- Tule, tule, tyttö, nyt kanssani tanssiin kun meillä on riemu ja suvinen sää! Säkkijärvi se meiltä on pois mutta jäi toki sentään polkka! ---- Kun rakkaimmat rannat on jääneet taa niin vieraissa kulkija lohdun saa kun kuuntelee soittoa kaihoisaa Säkkijärven polkkaa! ---- Se polkka on vain, mutta sellainen, Että tielle se johtavi muistojen. On sointuna Karjalan kaunoisen: Säkkijärven polkka!﻿ |-|English Lyrics= ---- The land of Karelia is only a beautiful memory but music still sounds from the heart when the musician's fingers let you hear the Säkkijärvi Polka! ---- That polka brings past times to mind and creates a strange longing in the chest Hey, musician, let the accordion play the Säkkijärvi Polka! ---- It takes the young and the old to dancing nothing compares to that polka! With it even living without a roof is Säkkijärvi Polka! ---- It has the rippling of the waves it has the waver of the pine trees Karelia sounds - everybody knows it the Säkkijärvi Polka! ---- Come, come girl, dance with me now when the polka jingles so delicately Hoi! Let the horse lament and clench its teeth when it has a weirdly larger head! ---- Come, come, girl, dance with me now when we have joy and a summerly weather! We have lost Säkkijärvi but we still have the polka left! ---- When the dearest strands have been left behind a wanderer in foreign places finds solace when listening to the wistful music the Säkkijärvi Polka! ---- It is only polka, but the kind that leads to the path of memories The sound of the beautiful Karelia is the Säkkijärvi Polka! ---- It takes the young and the old to dancing nothing compares to that polka! With it even living without a roof is Säkkijärvi Polka! ---- It has the rippling of the waves it has the waver of the pine trees Karelia sounds - everybody knows it the Säkkijärvi Polka! ---- Come, come girl, dance with me now when the polka jingles so delicately Hoi! Let the horse lament and clench its teeth when it has a weirdly larger head! ---- Come, come, girl, dance with me now when we have joy and a summerly weather! We have lost Säkkijärvi but we still have the polka left! ---- When the dearest strands have been left behind a wanderer in foreign places finds solace when listening to the wistful music the Säkkijärvi Polka! ---- It is only polka, but the kind that leads to the path of memories The sound of the beautiful Karelia is the Säkkijärvi Polka! |} Category:Songs Category:Jatkosota Girls' High School